Tumors, especially cancers, are one of the most serious diseases having strong impact on life of people. Since 1970s, the incidence and mortality rate of cancers in China are on the increase. In urban residents, cancers take the first place of cause of death. According to statistics, 1 of 4 deaths dies of cancer in China. In recent years, based on the incidence mechanism of cancer in molecular level, the international pharmaceutical companies develop many novel anti-cancer drugs and therapeutic methods, such as inhibitors targeting cell signal transducers or new vessels, drugs against metastasis or drug-resistance, differentiation inducers, targeting therapy, improving or regulating body immune function, and gene therapy. However, the existing antitumor and anticancer drugs still cannot meet clinical requirements. In addition, the treatment of solid tumor which occupies 90% or more of malignant tumor and has most serious impact on human life and health achieves far from satisfactory effects. Thus, it is still a hot spot in pharmaceutical research to find and develop new high-performance low-toxic antitumor and anticancer drugs.